memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Penumbra
| date=52576.2 (2375)| episode=7x17| production=567| airdate=7 April 1999| written= | director= | |}} Worf is presumed dead in a battle with the Jem'Hadar near the Badlands and Ezri commandeers a runabout to search for him; Sisko proposes to Kasidy, leading to a warning from the Prophets; Dukat enlists Damar's help to have his appearance altered to that of a Bajoran. Summary References Characters :Julian Bashir • Broik • Corat Damar • Ezri Dax • Skrain Dukat • Female Changeling • Gor • • Kira Nerys • Morn • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Quark • Saghi • Benjamin Sisko • Jake Sisko • Weyoun 7 • Worf, son of Mogh • Kasidy Yates • Sarah Prophet Boday • Niala Damar • Jadzia Dax • Kela Idaris • Kirayoshi O'Brien • Oram • William Ross • Alexander Rozhenko • Sirella, daughter of Linkasa • Joseph Sisko Locations :Badlands • Cardassia • Cardassia City • Deep Space 9 • Dominion Headquarters • Goralis • Goralis III • Habitat ring • Operations center • Promenade • Quark's • Replimat Bajor • Bajoran wormhole • Bajor-B'hava'el • Devos II • Kendra Province • Sto-vo-kor • Yolja River Starships :Breen warship • ( ) • ( runabout) • Jem'Hadar fighter ( ) • • Races and cultures :Bajoran • Benzite • Breen • Cardassian • Changeling • Ferengi • Human • Klingon • Jem'Hadar • Lurian • Prophets • Trill • Vorta Bolian • Gallamite • Pah-wraith • Son'a States and Organizations :Bajoran Militia • Breen Confederacy • Cardassian Guard • Cardassian Union • Dominion • Founders • Klingon Empire • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Great Link • Starfleet 6th Fleet Other references :Bajoran religion • bat'leth • bloodwine • clone • combadge • dais bearer • Dominion War • duranium • Emissary of the Prophets • escape pod • field ration • Gav'ot toH'va • god • hatchery • hecapate • kanar • kava • ketracel-white • Klingon opera • Klingonese • LCARS • legate • maneuvering thruster • minister • morphogenic virus • PADD • phaser • plasma flare • replicator • sensor • Shevok'tah gish • Sisko's house • sli'vak • space sickness • springwine • subspace • tractor beam • tricorder • vedek Appendices Background *A deleted or unfilmed scene mentioned that Oram's monastery was in Adarak. The settlement would later be featured in and Original Sin. Related stories *The New Worlds, New Civilizations short story "A Walk in the Path of the Emissary" features a tale (possibly exaggerated) of how Sisko bought the land in the Kendra Valley. Cast * Avery Brooks as Benjamin Sisko * Nana Visitor as Kira Nerys * Rene Auberjonois as Odo *Alexander Siddig as Julian Bashir *Armin Shimerman as Quark *Michael Dorn as Worf *Terry Farrell as Jadzia Dax *Jeffrey Combs as Weyoun *Marc Alaimo as Dukat *Salome Jens as the Female Changeling *Majel Barrett as the Starfleet computer voice *Judi M. Durand as the Cardassian computer voice External links * * Connections category:dS9 episodes category:dS9 season 7